Rage Shenron
|Race=Shadow Dragon |Date of birth=Age 762 (wish is made) |Date of death=Age 790 |FamConnect= Black Smoke Shenron (Father) Syn Shenron (Brother/Fusee) Haze Shenron (Brother) Eis Shenron (Brother) Nuova Shenron (Brother) Oceanus Shenron (Sister) Naturon Shenron (Brother) Master Roshi (Wish responsible for existence)}} Rage Shenron (五星龍, Wǔ Xīng Lóng; lit. "Five-Star Dragon") is one of the seven Shadow Dragons and the second to be fought by the duo of Goku and Pan. Rage is the dragon of the Five-Star Dragon Ball and represents the element of electricity. Personality Rage Shenron can be described as arrogant and power-hungry. Under the delusion of being the most powerful of the Shadow Dragons, he believes himself invincible. These traits prove to be his greatest weakness, as his obsession with power and desire to be the best lead to both his defeat in battle as well as his death. Biography Just like the other Shadow Dragons, Rage Shenron was born from the negative energy that resulted in the overuse of the Dragon Balls. He was specifically born from the wish used by Master Roshi to resurrect Goku so that Goku can fight against the invading Saiyans Nappa and Vegeta (both Goku and Rage acknowledged that they are kind of like brothers). After defeating the bumbling and grotesque Haze Shenron, Goku and Pan continue their search across the devastated Earth for the remaining six Shadow Dragons. They do not encounter Rage straight away, instead observing his gelatinous “electric slime”, which had scattered itself all across a destroyed city. When they meet Rage himself, Goku and Pan are confused by the fact that the terrible monster barely reaches Pan’s waist, despite Rage's claims to be the most powerful of the Shadow Dragons. When they mention the death of Haze Shenron, Rage merely scoffs and states that Haze was in fact the weakest of the Shadow Dragons. Despite his size Rage Shenron's ability to harness electricity through his electric slime proves troublesome for Goku and Pan, as their energy attacks are nullified by it's electric blasts. Their energy is also sapped after they are mauled by Rage’s electric slime. Rage then demonstrates his ability to turn himself into a titan by absorbing his energized electric slime. Goku transforms into his Super Saiyan 4 state, which angers Rage Shenron. Rage's electric attacks proved to be insufficient against the Super Saiyan 4 as Goku was not affected at all. Goku attempted to finish the fight by destroying Rage and his electric slime with a 10x Kamehameha, but surprisingly, much to Rage's credit, had not only survive the attack, but his electric slime was able to conceal the energy from Goku's attack before sending it back to Goku. Goku shielded Pan from this counter move thus taking the brunt of his own attack. Goku took a tremendous amount damage and was forced to revert back to his child-like normal state. Rage Shenron proceeded with his assault by draining the remaining amount of electricity in the city, making his electric slime grow to a massive size, making him very difficult for Pan and Goku to escape. Rage uses his slime to capture Pan and Goku and attempts to kill them both. Death Unfortunately for Rage Shenron, it began to rain, inducing an explosive short circuit throughout his entire slime body. Withdrawing to a safe distance, Goku and Pan watched as the Shadow Dragon tried in vain to scatter his electric slime again; this, however, proved impossible due to the slime's enormous surface area, which prevented Rage from taking shelter. Following the explosion of his slime body, Rage returned to his original size. Goku and Pan found the badly injured Rage amid rubble and asked that he give up. Rage Shenron consented, stating that Pan could take his Dragon Ball, that she and Goku had earned it. However, as Pan reached out her hand to take the Dragon Ball, Rage attempted to kill the young girl; Goku promptly destroyed the Shadow Dragon with a close-range Kamehameha blast. Special abilities *'Electric Slime': Rage Shenron summons various electrical slime to shock his opponents. *'Electric Slime Body Build': By summoning all his electric slime, Rage Shenron is able to make himself bigger. *'Dragon Thunderclap': Rage Shenron shoots two electric aura beams he used on Goku. Voice actors Japanese Dub: Hirotaka Suzuoki. Trivia *Rage Shenron's overconfidence and delusion that he is the most powerful Shadow Dragon may come from the fact that he was created by a wish to revive Goku (considered the strongest fighter in the universe) and the fact that the wish that created him enabled Goku to save the earth from Vegeta and Nappa (which ultimately led to Goku's epic battle with Frieza and transformation into a Super Saiyan). Goku is also known to be purely good of heart (while Rage is purely evil). Rage's desire to be the best may relate to Goku's Saiyan drive to fight strong opponents and push himself to new limits. **Ironically, his personality matches that of Vegeta when he faced Semi-Perfect Cell. The wish from which Rage was born was to protect the world from Vegeta and Nappa. *Goku consider Rage and himself to be like brothers (as Goku was revived by the wish that created him). This is ironic as Goku originally died sacrificing himself to defeat his brother Raditz. Also, Rage Shenron shares some aspects of Raditz's personality (in that they are both overly confident, arrogant, and deceitful when backed into a corner). *It was entirely luck that they were able to defeat Rage Shenron. Had it not started raining, Goku and Pan might have lost. Gallery Electric slime build 1.jpg|Rage Shenron uses his slime Dbgtepisode50 256.jpg|Rage Shenron's slime Electric slime build 2.jpg|Rage Shenron's Electric Slime Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball GT